Happy Fun Times Meisters: Halloween Special II
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: Halloween is just around the corner but a ghostly presence is harassing Ribbons and gang. The Innovades must gather their wits and think of a plan to stop this malevolent force before it's too late.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

Warning: Disturbing and offensive humor

**HAPPY FUN TIMES MEISTERS HALLOWEEN SPECIAL II**

"**REAL MEN CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN BY WATCHING BIBLE BLACK!!!"**

**OCTOBER 29**

**CELESTIAL BEING MOTHERSHIP**

**LIVING ROOM**

**10:45 A.M. **

Once again, we find Ribbons Almark sitting on his favorite couch and watching some television. His pet cat, Nibbles, is lying next to him and the green-haired Innovade is munching on some onion rings while channel surfing. Halloween is just around the corner but Ribbons doesn't care. Holidays or any kind of festivity doesn't interest him anymore even though he has all the time in the world. And so the battle against boredom rages on!

"Professor! A gigantic mutant lizard is attacking Tokyo! What should we do?"

"Flying monkeys!"

"Say what?"

"Flying monkeys!"

"Pardon?"

"Flying monkeys!"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to create an army of flying monkeys."

"Uh…"

"And I'm gonna use your DNA!"

CLICK!

"Char Aznable was arrested by the police last night for kidnapping Princess Mineva Zabi. Haman Karn, Mineva's guardian and adjutant, had this to-

CLICK!

"Kira, I'm pregnant." Flay Allster finally broke the news to her lover, Kira Yamato.

"But that's impossible!" The Ultimate Coordinator was surprised.

"Huh? How is it impossible? You and I…uh…"

"You and I did what, Flay? C'mon, say it." Kira flashed an evil grin and rubbed his hands together.

"Uh…we did…you…and…well…me…" The red-haired girl blushed.

"I'm waiting and I don't have all day here." He snickered. "C'mon, you know you wanna say it."

"Kira! It's too embarrassing." She trembled and covered her face.

"I bet it involves a modified version of the Heimlich Manuever but minus the choking." Sai Argyle appeared.

"Kira, you big jerk!" Flay started crying and ran away.

"Wait!"

"Kira and Flay sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sai sang. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage! Sucking his thumb, wetting his pants and doing the hula-hula dance!"

"Oh there was sucking alright." Kira smirked. "Everything was wet and I guess you can call it a dance."

"…"

"Oh sing the first verse again and replace the word _kissing_ with-

"Kira, you big jerk!" Sai ran away while crying like a big pansy.

CLICK!

"Flying monkeys!"

CLICK!

"Welcome to Neo America's favorite music talent show! Our first contestant is Celestial Being's very own princess and she's accompanied by two-

"Goddammit! More shinigamis!? That's it! This show is cancelled. All of you can go fudgeyourselves!"

"Fudge you, motherfudger! I'm quitting anyway!" The announcer threw his microphone at the audience.

"Yeah that's right, you prick. I'm a motherfudger because I fudged your mother last night."

"Y-You did?"

"Yup."

"In that case, I have nothing but respect for you."

CLICK!

"In other news, the evil clone of Hayao Miyazaki will direct the upcoming Kappa Mikey movie."

CLICK!

Lelouch Lamperouge a.k.a Zero came running towards Master Asia and offered him a box of pizza. "Shishou, is it true that you'll become manly if you eat Pizza Hut products?"

"Zero-kun…" Tohofuhai stroked his moustache and flexed his muscles. "Yes." He nodded. "And that is the reason why I agreed to do this pathetic commercial. I, the Undefeated of the East, support your puny franchise."

"Shishou!" Zero screamed.

The old man grabbed his shoulder and pointed at the beautiful sunset. "Behold! The sun is burning in the east."

"Hai Shishou!"

"Now gimme that Kallen plushie doll, you little bitch."

"HAI SHISHOU!!!"

CLICK!

"Nipaaaaaa!"

"Hau! Omochikaeri!"

CLICK!

"Hey everybody." Neil Dylandy was doing a commercial for his bar. The former Gundam Meister looked at the camera and waved his hand. "Welcome to Lockon's Bar." He greeted with a smile. The commercial looks low-budget and the video quality of the camera is pretty crappy. "Are you tired from work? Did you got shot down by a group of pretty boys and somehow survived after discovering your Leo had an ejection seat? Did some whiny Gundam heroine melt your brain after droning on and on about peace? Or maybe you're just having a bad day. Whatever the reason, if you're feeling down then come to Lockon's Bar. We'll serve you up with some of our finest brews and alcoholic concoctions that will surely brighten up your day. We got the best booze, delectable treats and-

"Damn it! We're out of ginger ale!" Saji Crossroad suddenly appeared.

"Go away! I'm doing a commercial here." Neil's eyes twitched while trying to maintain his smile and composure.

"But boss!"

"We'll talk about this later, kiddo. Now shoo!"

"I didn't know she was a man…" A very drunk Bernard Monsha shuffled towards Neil. "I slept with a man!" He lamented and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Alcohol has ruined my life!"

"Yes and you're ruining my commercial, you mook." He pushed him away. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and faced the camera again. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "Anyway, be sure to-

"C'mere you little prick!" Lunamaria Hawke grabbed Shinn Asuka by the collar and proceeded to slap the shit out of him. "You like that? You like pain, bitch? I thought I was your girlfriend! You just suddenly disappear without telling me and now you come back and act like nothing happened! How could you? I was worried sick! Oh I'm gonna rearrange your whole anatomy and then I'm gonna pay a junkie to fornicate with your corpse!" She continued slapping his face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!"

"Do you know what I'm doing, Shinn? DO YOU!? I'm turning you into a man!" She then kicked him in the balls. "I'm gonna turn you into a man, you insignificant piece of excrement!"

"Mayu-chan, stop hitting Onii-chan! It hurts! It really, really hurts! Didn't you promise not to hit me anymore? My legs are getting numb and I think both of my arms are broken. Wait a minute…I think I can hear angels singing! Is that you, Santa Claus? What's up with hood and why are you carrying a scythe? Oh you want me to cross the river? Sure thing! I just need to pay the ferryman first and then…"

"Don't go to the light yet, maggot." She shook him. "Meyrin!"

"Yes?" Her younger sister appeared behind her.

"Crowbar…" She smiled sadistically.

"Okey dokey!" She took out a crowbar and handed it to her older sister.

"Uh…excuse me?" Neil interrupted. "I'm…uh…I'm doing a commercial here so…"

"WHAT!?" Lunamaria turned around to face him and a dark aura started to emanate from her.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" Lockon shrieked and took a step back. The camera then gets knocked down as Lunamaria began to torture Shinn.

CLICK! Ribbons finally turned off the television and sighed. "Ugh. There's nothing good on the tube."

"Meow." His cat purred and jumped off the couch to stretch its limbs.

"You're right…"

"Meow."

"I don't care if it's Halloween! I don't give a damn about his stupid party anyway. Regene can just kiss my ass."

"Is that so?" Regene Regetta came out from the kitchen. "Is that the reason why you didn't buy Halloween decorations even when I told you to last night?"

"Oh not this again…"

"Ribbons Almark! We're going to have a Halloween party the day after tomorrow and I need those decorations now, you lazy bum!"

"Oh decorations my foot. Just create some Bring and Devine clones and kill the shit out of them. Then chop up their corpses and scatter the dismembered body parts around the place and voila! You got yourself some nifty Halloween decorations. Not only it's spooky and realistically effective but you managed to save some cash too. Regene, you really need to use your brain sometimes. You're embarrassing me here."

"Meow."

"Indeed."

"…"

"What? My idea was so great that you became speechless?"

"Ribbons Almark!!!" Regene slapped him in the face.

"Ouchies! What the hell is your problem, four-eyes? You slapped me! Not even-

"Shut-up and go buy those decorations, you gimp."

"Stop being so mean to me."

"Meow."

"That's right, Nibbles. Regene is an asshole."

"Meow."

"Yeah and he likes Bludshot the Hedgehog too."

"What?"

"Meow."

"You got that right, Nibbles. Regene is only a pathetic background character that serves no purpose to the main storyline. He just pops out of nowhere and laugh ominously like he's planning something dreadful. In the end, it's nothing but anti-climatic bullshit. The only awesome thing he did was when he got killed by Prince Ali."

"…"

"Meow."

"Yeah! Regene touches his-

"RIBBONS ALMARK!!!" The bespectacled Innovade took out his handgun and repeatedly shot Ribbons in the head.

Finally calming down, he lowered his weapon while panting and looked at Nibbles. "Meow." The cat wasn't even fazed and the furry little bastard just kept licking its paws. It's like he didn't care about what happened to his lazy master. "Meow."

"…"

"Meow."

"Oh this is such a pain…" Regene tossed the gun away and dragged Ribbons' body to the lab.

**

* * *

ONE RIBBONS CLONE LATER…**

"You bastard!" Ribbons grabbed Regene's shoulders and started shaking him. "You shot me! Again!"

"Get over it."

"You shot me!"

"Yes I did! And I'm gonna do it again if you don't let go, you prick."

Hixar Fermi entered the room, accompanied by his personal loli, Hayana. "Hey guys…" He greeted them but his usual cheery and annoying tone is gone. For some reason, the white-haired Innovade looked sad and depressed.

"Hey Hixar, is there something with you?" Ribbons asked. "Not that I care but for the sake of plot progression…"

"Oh there's nothing wrong." He mustered a smile and sat on the couch.

"Oh c'mon tell me, you silly galoot. I mean I'm kinda like your papa or something."

"Papa?" Regene raised an eyebrow.

"Now be a good boy, Hixar, and tell papa what's wrong."

"Okay…" He finally gave in. "This is kinda weird but when I woke up this morning, I think I saw Grave Violento."

"Y-You did? But that's impossible! The guy is dead. I mean you shot him. You shot him a lot of times."

"Uwaaaaaaah! What have I done!? I killed Grave!" Hixar started crying.

"Thanks for reminding him, dumbass." Regene bonked Ribbons in the head.

"Oh cheer up, Hixar." Ribbons patted his shoulder. "We're gonna have a Halloween party the day after tomorrow, so you need to stop the waterworks and-

"Well it's not really much of a Halloween party if there's no Halloween decorations, you twit." Regene glared.

"Hey Hixar, I think Regene is going through his period and maybe that's the reason why he's acting all bitchy."

"No, I'm acting bitchy because you're an IDIOT!!!" He retorted. "Anyway, did you really saw Grave?"

"Yes!" He stood up. "I'm sure of it. When I opened my eyes, I saw him floating above me and-

"Floating? Grave was floating?"

"Yup. He was also moaning and wailing and saying something about revenge. Then he just suddenly disappeared after that. I was really scared. I was so scared that it took me five minutes just to get out of bed."

"Is that so…" Regene was skeptical.

"Hmmm…" Ribbons scratched his head. "Yo Hayana, did you saw Grave too?"

"I love Hixar-sama!" She answered with a delightful smile.

"Ooooookay…"

"So he was floating above you while wailing and moaning and babbling something about revenge?"

"Uh-huh." Hixar nodded. "He was floating like he was some sort of…ghost! Yeah! He was kinda like a ghost."

"Like a ghost?"

"Yup!" Hixar is now smiling. "Like a ghost."

"Like a ghost…" Both Ribbons and Regene exchanged looks.

"Yup! He was like a ghost."

"Hey…maybe we should just kill Hixar and clone him. Fix all the bugs and shit." Ribbons whispered to Regene.

"Don't be stupid." He whispered back.

"Hixar, gimme whatever you're smoking. I'm guessing its good shit."

"I saw Grave too…" Somebody said behind them and they all turn around too see Revive Revival standing in the doorway.

"Revive Revival!"

"You saw Grave too?" Hixar asked.

"Yeah…" The purple-haired Innovade approached them. "I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, when a ghostly figure suddenly materialized in front of me. Though I was quite shaken, I managed to get a good look of the apparition's face."

"So is it really Grave Violento?"

"Yes…" He replied. "No doubt about it."

"Hmmm…"

"There's no denying….Grave is haunting us because Ribbons somehow controlled Hixar to kill him." Revive didn't mince any words. "I guess that's why he wants revenge or something."

"I did what?" Ribbons gasped. "That's a lie! There's no proof I did such a thing."

Revive sighed. "Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. File number twenty-two."

"Okay you got me but I don't buy this whole ghost thing."

"AAAAAIEEEEEEEEEE!!!" They heard a scream.

"What the hell!?"

"That was Anew!"

"Something must've happened! Let's check it out. I think she's still in her room." Regene said.

**

* * *

ANEW RETURNER'S ROOM**

"Anew!!!" Ribbons broke down the door even though it wasn't locked, maybe for dramatic effect or something.

"Ribbons-sama!!!" A naked Anew Returner ran towards him. "I'm so scared, Ribbons-sama! Waaaaah!!!"

"What in the name of fudge is going here? Oh and why are you naked? Not that I mind…"

"Ribbons-sama!!! There's a ghost! A ghost!" She pointed.

Grave Violento is floating in the air and his whole body is transparent. "Ribbons…" He wailed.

"My God…" Regene gasped. "So it's true after all."

"Ribbons-sama!!! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Anew sobbed and buried her face in Ribbons' chest.

The gang then noticed a shirtless Lyle Dylandy sitting on Anew's bed. "What the **BLEEP**!?"

"Yo!" The Irish Gundam Meister waved and smiled nervously.

"I guess that's explains why she's naked." Revive said.

"Yup." Hixar giggled.

"Anew is a dirty girl! Dirty girl!" Hayana squealed.

"We'll talk about this later." Regene adjusted his glasses. "We need to deal with the ghost first."

"Agreed." Revive crossed his arms.

"Ribbons, do something!" Regene ordered.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you're the leader!"

"I'm sorry guys but I'm conveniently paralyzed with fear right now." He lied.

"Oh you gotta be fudging me!"

"Ribbons…" Grave wailed again and all of the furniture in the room started to fly around.

"Not good. This is not good." Revive gulped.

"RIBBONS!!!" Grave shouted and a chair suddenly went flying towards the green-haired Innovade.

"Hah!" Ribbons quickly grabbed Anew and used her as a shield, completely knocking her out. "You gotta do better than that, asshole." Everyone then looked at him with horrified expressions on their faces. "What?"

"RIBBONS!!!" Grave started to glow and threw more furniture.

"Incoming!" Revive ducked to avoid a box full of Gundam Wing yaoi doujinshi.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Hilling Care entered the room and got hit in the face with a small coffee table.

"Oh dear…"

"Damn it!" Ribbons continued to use Anew's body as a shield. "Like you can hit me, Grave!"

"Ribbons Almark! Stop using Anew as a shield!" Regene shouted.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measure."

"She's bleeding for fudge's sakes!"

"If she dies then we'll just clone her or something."

"Ribbons Almark!!!" Grave's wailing grew louder.

"Grave, please stop this!" Hixar pushed his way through and approached Grave.

"Hixar…" The ghost calmed down after seeing his old friend.

"It's me you want." He spread his arms. "So please don't hurt my friends."

"Yeah! Take him and leave us alone." Ribbons finally let go of Anew and Revive quickly dove in to catch her. "But don't touch the loli. I was thinking of keeping her as a mascot."

"Oh man…" Regene took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Ribbons, you idiot."

"Please…" Hixar knelt down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed you, Grave."

"It's not your fault, Hixar. Ribbons is the one who needs to pay."

"Okay so I controlled Hixar to whack your ass but I didn't mean to kill you or anything."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Uh…you see…I was trying to install a new game on VEDA back then but I accidentally marked you for deletion. I was too embarrassed to admit my mistake and so I mind-jacked Hixar here and shot you to clean up my mess. You could say my pride got in the way and to top it off, I re-registered Hixar to become the white skittle."

"Oh the stupidity…" Regene repeatedly bang his head on the wall while the others are speechless.

"So…uh…now that we're clear, I guess there are no hard feelings then?" Ribbons extended his hand to Grave. "I mean you kinda had it coming anyway. You were bitching non-stop about those silly witnesses and questioning VEDA."

"I'll…kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

"Including me?" Lyle asked.

"YES!"

"Aw that's just ducky." He whimpered.

"Oh quit your whining, Grave. How about we clone you another body?"

"I think it's a little too late for that now, you nincompoop."

"But Grave…!" Hixar tried to protest.

"I'm sorry, Hixar, but these fools need to suffer. All of you will die before Halloween! I will destroy VEDA to permanently erase everyone's existence! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" He then slowly disappeared.

"…"

"…"

"Uh…"

"Hmmm…"

"…"

"Well now…that was…uh…that was…"

"So who's up for pizza?" Ribbons happily raised his hand, like he doesn't care what's going on. In fact, maybe he doesn't really care that the murderous ghost of a former Gundam Meister is out to get them.

"RIBBONS ALMARK!!!" Regene took out his gun again and shot Ribbons in the head.

"You really should stop doing that, Regene." Revive said.

**

* * *

ANOTHER RIBBONS CLONE LATER…**

**VEDA CHAMBER**

"That's quite a pickle…" Tieria Erde nodded after the gang filled him in. "What do you think, Lockon-chan?"

"Huh? Me?" Lyle chuckled nervously.

"Not you, dumbass." He hissed. "I'm talking to him." He pointed at Bring Stabity. The Innovade clone is standing beside him and he's dressed-up like the first Lockon Stratos, complete with the eye patch and all. More clones entered the chamber and they all marched towards Tieria in complete unison and carried him like he was some sort of princess or queen or something. And yes, they're all dressed-up like the original Irish Gundam Meister.

"This is kinda…disturbing." A sweat drop appeared on Lyle's head.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Revive covered his mouth.

"What do we do now?" Hilling asked. "How can we defeat a ghost?"

"Well…" Ribbons crossed his arms and thinks for a moment. "I got it!" He snapped his fingers.

**

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER…**

**LIVING ROOM**

Reverend Malchio arrived along with his assistant, Prayer Reverie. "Good day." He greeted the gang as he took off his hat and coat. The priest then approached the potted plant near the front door and began shaking the leaves like he was shaking somebody's hand. "It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Ribbons Almark."

"Uh…what's wrong with him?" Revive asked.

"He's blind." Regene replied.

"My name is Prayer Reverie." Malchio's assistant introduced himself and politely bowed his head.

"OH EM GEE!!! A shota!" Hilling squealed. "Can I have him? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Uh…I'm afraid you can't, my dear girl or boy or something." Malchio smiled. "Prayer is a gifted Newtype clone and also my-

"Sure why not? He's all yours, Hilling." Ribbons clapped his hands.

"Hooray!!!" Hilling grabbed the young clone and ran back to her room.

"Prayer-kun!!! Y-Y-You can't take him! Prayer is my assistant!"

"Not anymore." Ribbons giggled.

"…"

"Ahem." The green-haired Innovade cleared his throat. "Anyway father, about the job we talked about…"

"Ah yes…the wedding."

"…"

"What wedding?" Anew was confused.

"You guys called me here because there is a wedding, right? Let's not waste any more time here. Let's get on with the show. I may be blind and a silly background character but I can do weddings."

"Malchio-sama!!!" Prayer screamed.

"Dear God!" The reverend gasped. "What is she or he doing to my assistant?"

"Father, you're not here to do a wedding." Ribbons said. "We called you here today because we want you to exorcise a spirit."

"A very angry spirit." Revive added.

"I see…" He nodded while scratching his chin and the gang then explained the situation to him. "Hmmm…"

"So…uh…will you help us, Father?" Regene asked.

A naked Prayer ran past them while being chased by Hilling. "Malchio-sama!!!"

"Sure." He answered with a warm smile. "In a way, we're also gonna help this Grave person. He's suffering right now and we need to help him move on."

"Just make him go away, Father." Ribbons grumbled.

"Malchio-sama!!!" Prayer ran past them again and Hilling is still chasing him.

"This is going to be a long day." Revive sighed.

Malchio rubbed his hands. "Before we begin…we're gonna have a montage."

"A what?"

"A montage!"

"This fanfiction is getting stupider by the minute." Revive shook his head.

"I mean its Admiral Muffin for fudge's sakes." Lyle whispered. "Are you expecting a masterpiece or something?"

**

* * *

PLAY HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI BY EIKO SHIMAMIYA**

We all know a montage is a series of shots compressed into one sequence with music playing, suggesting passage of time. Anyway, here's the Happy Fun Times Meisters Halloween Special montage! We see Ribbons and the gang preparing for battle, maintaining their mobile suits and sorting out various guns. We see the gang reading several occult and exorcism books. We see the gang gathering crosses, garlic, stakes and holy water. We see Hilling reading the Necronicom and laughing like an idiot. We see Reverend Malchio trying to play the Wii even though he's blind as a bat. We see Ribbons travelling the countryside of Romania, vanquishing several monsters and demons using the Vampire Killer whip. We see Anew and Lyle making out in a corner while Revive is videotaping them with his camera. We see several Bring and Devine clones taking a shower for some weird reason. We see Hixar looking over old pictures of Grave Violento with a sad look on his face. Behind him, Hayana is dancing non-stop. We see Prayer crying and hugging his knees. We see Regene preparing a salad with Tieria helping him. After seeing all that crap, we move on with the story!

**OCTOBER 31**

**VEDA CHAMBER**

**2:45 A.M.**

After all that hard training and monkey business, the gang awaits the return of Grave Violento. "Turns out I'm a descendant of the Belmont clan!" Ribbons gloated while brandishing the holy whip.

"Really?" Hilling asked.

"Of course not, you moron." He laughed. "I got this baby from eBay."

"Hmmm…he's late." Revive looked at his watch. "I though he was gonna kill us and destroy Veda BEFORE Halloween. It's already past two."

"I guess he was just full of crap after all." Ribbons snickered.

"Grave…" Hixar muttered under his breath.

"Sorry I'm late." He finally appeared. "There was this sale at the mall and…uh…well…let's get on with it."

"Grave Violento!" Regene prepared himself.

"So you got a priest with you" Grave laughed evilly. "And he's…uh…blind." He was referring to the fact that Malchio was having trouble finding the toilet and keeps bumping into the wall. "I…uh…well…look…maybe somebody should help him or something. At this rate, he's gonna hurt himself."

"Oh the old man will be fine." Ribbons smiled. "Anyway, you should be worried about yourself!" He unleashed the Vampire Killer. "Hiyaaaaaah!" He attacked but the whip just went through him. "Wait a minute! I thought this whip has holy powers or something."

"You got diddled, stupid." Regene stuck his tongue out. "That's what you get for trusting the internet."

"Yeah? Well you're a sucky character." He sniped back. "Dammit! We're screwed." He tossed the whip away. "Malchio, use your Matt Murdock powers!"

"Hehehehe…" The good reverend took out his billy club. "Good thing I'm a fan of Frank Miller." He then threw the club at Grave and just like the whip, it just went through him and bounced back to Malchio, hitting him in the face.

"Are you people…stupid?" A sweat drop appeared on Grave's head.

"Uh…so what now?" Anew asked.

"Goddammit!" Ribbons grabbed Hayana's tail and hurled her towards Grave.

"Iyaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she went through Grave's body.

"Uh…Ribbons…" Regene tapped his shoulder.

"Lolis are weapons too, you know. I mean just watch or read Kodomo no Jikan for fudge's sakes."

"What the **BLEEP** are you talking about, you moron?" Regene was getting irritated.

"Hah!" Grave quickly approached Regene and possessed him. "Bwahahahahaha! Regene is now under my control." He laughed after taking over his body. "What will you do now, Ribbons? Are you willing to hurt your friend so you can defeat me?" Though his movements were jerky and stiff, Regene hobbled towards the Innovade and prepared to strangle him.

Ribbons casually pulled out a shotgun and blew Regene's head off. "Now that was epic." He chuckled.

"Damn!" Grave left Regene's body. "Looks like I underestimated you, Ribbons Almark. I guess you're willing to do anything in order to win. I should have anticipated that."

"Don't worry, I can clone him anytime."

"All because of VEDA!" Grave quickly turned around and flew towards the supercomputer's core.

"No!" Tieria screamed. "If he destroys VEDA then…"

"Then we're all screwed." Revive gritted his teeth.

"Oh dear…" Anew fainted but Lyle managed to catch her.

"Grave!" Hixar blocked his path. "You can't! Please don't do this!" He was crying.

"Hixar…"

"It's all my fault. I shot you and…"

"No! Ribbons was controlling you!"

"But I was the one who pulled the trigger!"

"Move out of the way, Hixar…"

"No!"

"Hello? You can go through him since you're a ghost." Ribbons reminded but they just ignored him.

"Not a day goes by…"

"Hixar, stop this at once." Grave barked. "It's all Ribbons' fault. I'll make him suffer and…"

"Back then, I was a jovial person. I enjoyed making others laugh, remember? I always try to make you laugh but you were so cold and…serious."

"Hixar…"

"After I killed you…I…I lost my smile."

"No…"

"So Grave! I'm the one you should kill! Kill me so that my smile will come back!"

"Hixar…"

"Please…"

"I…I…"

"Grave Violento! Kill me!!!"

"Everyone…" Revive Revival, armed with a proton pack from Ghostbusters, suddenly appeared behind Grave and fired a charged particle beam at him. The energy emitted by the blast dissipated the ghost's PK energy, weakening him. "…my proton pack is over NINE THOUSAND, MOTHERFUDGERS!!!"

"Good job, Hixar." Ribbons gave him the thumbs-up. "You distracted him!"

"I…but…I was really serious…I was…trying to overcome my emotions of killing him and…."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. I don't care what you're trying to do."

"Noooooooo!" Grave screamed in anguish.

"Now Ribbons!" Revive shouted.

"Hai, hai!" He threw the portable trap and Revive carefully positioned Grave above it. "God bless eBay!!!" He activated the device and the ghost of Grave Violento gets sucked into the trap. "Happy Halloween, Grave."

"Don't worry, Hixar-chan." Hilling picked up the trap. "Grave is in a better place now." The floor opened up and she dropped the device down the hole, where it will eventually be thrown out in space along with the other trash.

"I…uh…uh…" Hixar was so horrified that he couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Looks like we got ourselves a good ending." Tieria said. "Now bring out the dancing clones!" Several naked Bring and Devine clones entered the chamber and started doing the Macarena.

"I'm gonna go watch television now." Ribbons exited the room while dragging Regene's corpse.

"So Prayer-kun….what did we learn today?" Malchio asked but the young boy didn't answer because he was still traumatized after all the things Hilling had done to him.

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

**LOCKON'S BAR**

**7:02 A.M.**

"This sucks…" Neil Dylandy sighed. "The commercial was a failure."

"Indeed it was." Saji Crossroad nodded while sweeping the floor. "I take it we're not gonna do a Halloween party this year."

"What do you think?" The former Gundam Meister buried his head on the bar.

"Oh cheer up, boss."

"You want me to cheer up? Then bring Feldt over here so I can-

"Boss!"

"Sorry…"

The bell above the front door rang as a new customer strode in and it was Puru clone. The little girl was dressed-up like a witch and she was carrying a bag of candies. "Trick or treat!" She squealed. "Puru, puru, puru!"

"So cute…" Saji blushed.

Suddenly, Ribbons appeared out of nowhere. "Yoink!" He grabbed the little girl and ran away.

"Uh…" Saji was dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?"

"I need a drink." Neil went back to the kitchen.

**THE END****?**

**

* * *

STORY NOTES**

Sorry for the poorly-written fanfiction, I have this really annoying writer's block and once again I had trouble with my grammar and English. Oh and not to mention I rushed it a bit. If you find any mistakes then feel free to point them out. Anyway, here's the reference guide.

Mineva Lao Zabi is a character from Zeta and Double Zeta Gundam. She is the last surviving member of the Zabi family and heir to the Principality of Zeon.

Haman Karn is also another character from Zeta and Double Zeta Gundam. She was a main antagonist in both shows. Haman is a skilled pilot and a very powerful Newtype. She is quite ambitious and cunning and also the former girlfriend of Char Aznable.

"Nipaaaaaa" and "Hau! Omochikaeri!" are references to the doujin soft game turned anime, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

Bernard Monsha is a character from Gundam 0083: Stardust Memories.

Grave Violento is one of the main characters of Gundam 00P. He is a third generation Meister and an agent for Celestial Being. I believe he is the one who recruited Neil Dylandy and Allelujah Haptism. He is also one of the people who grew suspicious of VEDA when the supercomputer ordered him not to touch Soran Ibrahim a.k.a Setsuna F. Seiei after the 0 Gundam's field test in the Krugis Republic during the final stages of the Solar War. In the end, he was killed by Ribbons Almark when he took control of Hixar Fermi.

Prayer Reverie is a character from Gundam SEED Astray and the pilot of the Dreadnought Gundam. Like Rau, he is also a failed clone of Al Da Flaga. He also suffers from painful effects thanks to his faulty genetics. But unlike the masked antagonist of Gundam SEED, Prayer wishes for peace and is a kind individual.

Well that's pretty much it. Reviews and criticisms will be much appreciated. Also, I might take a short break from writing so I can get back my focus. Well laters y'all.


End file.
